


but how can i escape you (if you're in my head)

by archetypes



Series: the universe is you and i (not those stars in the sky) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Awkwardness, Basically please leave malec alone theyre trying to be on a date worLD, Canon-Typical Violence, First Date, M/M, Malec, Malec Deserves Nice Things, Mass Effect AU, Space AU, This came out much longer than i had planned, Unfortunate Implications, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypes/pseuds/archetypes
Summary: magnus and alec have their first date eating lunch on the citadel and things just don't seem to be going as smoothly as they would like them to.





	but how can i escape you (if you're in my head)

**Author's Note:**

> this came out longer than i had planned but i hope you enjoy !

There was always something about the Citadel that made everyone feel comfortable. It was in the generated sky, always meant to look bright and shining blue with only enough wispy clouds to look natural. Never did it rain, never was there a day when the gloomy overcast made you want to stay home to lay in bed all day. It was in the easygoing atmosphere, kiosk owners on the presidium asking everyone that walked by how their day was and if they travelled far to get on the station. It was in the clubs in the wards, everyone rubbing on everyone else like they were old friends or frisky lovers, no matter your species or theirs.

Which was a miracle because there was always people galore; a mix of all species gathered together on every level of the station to do what tourists do. Buy things from the kiosks that remind them of their trip, things like fish and model ships and digital magazines or games to download on your omnitool. Walk around with your loved ones until you’ve seen it all and ate until your stomach felt like it was going to explode.

For a Clave solider though, it was not that. It was a breather, a place to get a drink and maybe spend the night doing what they would never be doing on their ship, whether that be sleeping with a random Seelie or blowing their money gambling in the wards; it depended on the Shadowhunter. Alec though, did not like to spend his extra time on the Citadel. Normally when they docked here he would only come out to buy necessities. Weapons he’d been looking for, some modifiers for his sniper, and maybe a piece of armor he’d been looking at. It was the rest of his crew that took advantage of docking here like it was an excuse to party the night away.

Now was no different, except it was. Completely. Entirely.

“You heard the commander, none of us are even allowed to step foot on the presidium,” Jace joked, the crew piling out of the SSV Idris like they had been trapped aboard and only now was it their chance to escape.

Alec tried to ignore them all, he truly did, but when he felt hands reaching up and digging into his jacket, tugging the collar of his shirt around, he felt irritation bubble. “Izzy, stop!” He spat, shoulders rising and his hands smacking away hers so she could no longer pick at his outfit.

She’d done plenty of that in his cabin.

The raven haired girl replied only with rolled eyes but let her hands fall away; if it were up to Alec he’d have commanded a crew that didn’t contain two of his siblings but he hadn’t been so lucky. Their father having been the previous captain before he even came aboard was likely the reasoning, as the Clave wasn’t so perfect when it came to nepotism, but still.

“Don’t worry, I’m staying in the wards today.” The look she shot him was mocking, or maybe it was overwhelmingly supportive, which made it feel all the same to him.

Before he could muster up the most irritable reply, he felt two more sets of hands on him.

“You got this, Commander.” Simon said with a laugh as he timidly clapped him on the shoulder, trying to gauge his reaction before making the complete commitment. The vampire had always liked to come onto the Citadel with them - though Alec supposed that if he wasn’t allowed to be in the sun again he’d like a place with false light as close to the sun as he’d get, too.

Clary was looping her arm through his, yanking him in close and gesturing out at the people on the docking bay, “It’s a nice day on the Citadel, you got this.”

“Yeah, you got this,” Simon added on, squeezing his shoulders with both hands now like he was massaging him in prep for a fight.

“Get off of me,” the commander complained, pulling himself away from his crew members and turning to look at them like he was going to shoot them. If he had brought a pistol along he would have inched towards it. “All of you; stay off the presidium. Do _anything_ but call me… unless the ship is on fire.”

“What if Jace gets stabbed by a civilian again?” Luke steps up to the rest of the crew now, the near seven-foot Werewolf towering above them all, dark brown fur with speckles of black cracking a shit-eating grin that exposed all of his teeth.

“Stuff it with tissue and drag him to the med bay.” Alec’s tone was flat, this unimpressed look on his face even though he could hear Jace scoff in offense beside him.

People began to shove past them, Warlocks and Seelies alike getting annoyed that they were crowding the entry to the bay and some of them even making comments under their breath.

“Okay, come on,” Isabelle reached for Clary’s hand and in turn Clary reached for Simon’s, linking the three of them together like a rope. Each hand an individual knot. “Time to party.”

The six of them set off, the metal of the station making their steps seem heavier than they were, Luke’s in particular as he didn’t shed any of his armor. People on the docks were pouting, saying goodbye to their partner and if you listened close enough you’d hear the apologies of many soldiers for not sending a vid in return right away. Alec tried not to be a nosy person, didn’t want to turn and see someone with tears in their eyes shoot him a look of contempt for seeing them look so weak. He knew he wouldn’t appreciate it himself, though he wasn’t a _cry in public_ type of person.

Walking out of the docking bay they got to the elevators, all of them piling in one and skin brushing against skin (and fur) while they all pushed the button they’d need. Izzy and Jace to the clubs, Clary and Simon to the embassies, Alec to the presidium, while Luke headed to Huerta Memorial Hospital. He often went there while they visited this station. No one asked why.

“What the hell are you guys going to the embassies for?” Jace shot Clary a look, one that may have seemed like wonder but Alec knew his brother well enough to know it was disappointment.

The redhead flicked her hair in his direction, having traded her ponytail in for loose curls while off field. “Oh, I need to renew my Clave ID before they’ll let me back into the club. We’ll meet you guys down there after.”

“Okay I’ll save Simon a seat in the booth that smells like Werewolf ass,” Jace quipped the second the elevator dinged, signaling that Alec would no longer have to listen to their conversation.

Thank the Angel.

He stepped off the metal lift with a huff as he felt every pair of hands pat him on the back, even Luke’s claws rubbing against his leather jacket. All of them shouted a variation of “good luck” or “have fun” and he tried to ignore them but he couldn’t help turning around and sarcastically waving them off.

He did feel like he needed the good luck though.

Making his way down the expanse of the presidium, the sounds of a breeze rubbing along every artificial tree and carrying the sound of every happy voice. He could hear Nephilim children begging for weapons as he walked past the upper kiosks, Alec taking his steps quickly as he got to the steps down to the lower parts of the place. It took him to a balcony overlooking the lower kiosks and an outside restaurant. Seeing the seats, filled with people, it made his heart thump heavy in his chest.

When he agreed to have a drink with Magnus Bane again he expected a date- that much had been obvious even to him (especially after Jace and Isabelle mocked him for assuming it was just a meeting about their missing Seelie.) What he didn’t expect was to actually go through with it.

He hadn’t wanted to go back to Omega. It was sceevie. A disgusting cesspool of a place that has nothing Alec was interested in on its station. But above all he didn’t want to see Magnus. That would imply that he wanted to be distracted. That he wanted to sit around while he could instead be doing the work he’d taken an oath to do. No matter how much he had felt a strange need know the ruler of Omega, he didn’t think it was practical.

Telling Magnus via private terminal that the next break he’d have would be on the Citadel in four weeks, _sorry_ , was supposed to deter the Warlock from pursuing him any further.

It didn’t work.

Surveying the eating area, Alec felt his legs shake for a moment, hazel eyes catching on someone down below that had the posture of someone that would seem to be Magnus. Alec had gone through years of STG training, been in many battles, and yet he found it difficult to walk down the remaining set of stairs to talk to a guy. A Warlock that had been so obviously interested in him the last time they spoke. Maybe it was the unfamiliar territory. Fighting he knew. Seeing people die in front of him and having to walk away from the body was something his mind has gotten accustomed to. Dating… he did not do. 

Alec Lightwood was a soldier, not a socializer. 

He stood in silence for a second, hands gripping the railing in front of him tight enough to make his knuckles turn red, and then cured under his breath. He shook his head and pulled his hands from the cool railing to fidget with his sleeves before slowly taking on the flight of stairs. Normally he was a walk quickly type, a get out of the way and do what you came to do, but right now he had reservations about the whole afternoon. About even breathing on the Citadel right now. He could be back on his ship, sitting in the port observation deck and reading quietly in his downtime before the others came back on board screaming, shitfaced drunk and smelling like the moldy basement of a brewery. Why couldn’t he have a nice break?

He breathing was slightly uneven as he was walking past the kiosks now, a crowd of people catching his attention. A female Werewolf shouting at the male Warlock that ran the stall. He tried to dart away from it all but the wolf caught him look and stepped in front of him, a loud, agitated growl falling from wet jaws. “Shadowhunter!” She sounded accusatory, her shoulders squared. “This Warlock has the audacity to sell wolf coats in the middle of the presidium!” 

Alec’s brows bent, confusion written all over his face as he glanced back at the Warlock in suspect. “I’m not Citadel Security,” He said flatly, “What they sell here has nothing to do with me.”

“And do you think the _Nephilim_ C-Sec would listen to me?” Her words were just huffs of anger.

“C-Sec can’t tell me what I can or cannot sell at my kiosk, I have a company license.” The Warlock stepped in, arms folded over his chest and his snake tongue occasionally poking out past his lips and tasting the filtered air around them.

“C-Sec has the authority to close your stand if you’re disrupting the peace,” Alec interrupted, even though he had no interest in this debacle at all, he figured he would let him know the law.

“So, go speak to them.” The Werewolf caught his attention again, her body language still hostile. 

“Why would I do that? I don’t know you and I don’t care about your sweater problem. Other people that come here have things to do,” The Nephilim was about to walk away but the wolf sputtered, this slight look of disbelief flashing in her unnaturally seeming blue eyes, before she shoved at him, claws digging unintentionally into his jacket and scratching the leather’s surface just barely.

“Are you-?”

“Alexander,” A voice called out to him before he could retaliate. Alec glanced over the Werewolf’s shoulder, eyes landing on Magnus Bane. He seemed to glide towards him, this graceful movement that let his perfectly tailored jacket flow behind him until he was standing at his side. His mark held Alec’s gaze, piercing gold drowning out even that obnoxious white streak running through the top of his head. Hadn’t it been a different color last time? “Is there a problem?” This question was directed at him, but he shot a look to the angry wolf.

Seeing Magnus on the Citadel was so strange. He radiated _Omega_. He was dangerous, didn’t seem like one for being able to follow the laws of Citadel space when he’d been living in the lawless Terminus System for however long he had. Alec sighed, this pissed off noise that caught disgustingly in his throat, as he looked down at his jacket and then back up at Magnus. “She seems to think I have the time to go talk to C-Sec all day about an issue I have no concern with.”

“You’re Nephilim, they’ll talk to you!”

“Perhaps after,” Magnus tried to calm the wolf, painted nails wrapping comfortingly around the woman’s arm and squeezing gently. “He owes me a date and it’s been weeks since he’s had the time.”

His voice was soft and it made the Shadowhunter feel guilty. He had some time throughout the past four weeks he’d just… tried to brush him off. Tried to get out of this in any way he possibly could. That wasn’t something he was going to be saying this afternoon though. He’s here now, he was going to give him the chance.

The angry woman shrugged Magnus off, mumbling expletives under her breath as she shoved past them and knocked them a few inches apart. Alec didn’t waste time watching her stomp off and instead faced the Warlock he’d be subtly avoiding. “Hey,” He greeted him, not really knowing how he should act so he just rubbed the back of his neck until he was sure it turned raw. Was a handshake preferred on a date? An awkward hug? He didn’t attempt either.

“Hello Commander,” Magnus purred, that same tone he’d had the first time they spoke. “I thought you blew me off for a minute there.” His smile was wide now though, a grin that spread across his face and made Alec’s heart hurt with that same guilt.

“No I… am I late?” He wondered suddenly, the arm carrying his omnitool shooting up to check the time but Magnus placed his hand on his wrist gently, shoving it away and waving his worries off immediately. 

“No, right on time. I got us a table.” Magnus let his hand fall away before stepping forward, waiting for Alec to take the hint and follow after him so that’s what he did. The two of them walking towards the outside eating area slowly. “I’ve never actually made it to the location ahead of my date before, so this is a first,” He chuckled, “I was watching you while you got ambushed.”

One of the younger’s eyebrows shot up, as if to say he didn’t care for that situation at all. The table was a chrome color, four individual seats circling around each of the bigger tables, but the one Magnus had saved only held two, the space much smaller. A little more private, maybe. He likely picked that one on purpose. Magnus pulled Alec’s chair out for him politely as they approached and Alec sat down with a quiet thank you.

“What, do you normally show up fashionably late?” Alec joked as Magnus sat down across from him, giving the Nephilim a little roll of his eyes that was nothing more than friendly.

“I’m so glad you’ve noticed.” He smirked, sliding one of the two digital menus towards him and flicking through its contents without really looking, instead he stayed staring at the man across from him. Like he couldn’t believe he was sitting there. Did Alec really put off the impression that he was that much of a jackass to agree to meeting only to not show up when the time came? “On Omega I’m not late, everyone else is just simply too early.”

“No, of course,” he nodded, looking at his own menu screen and laughing a little bit. They had sections for everyone that frequented the place, which was why he was okay with it. He liked human food. Burgers were good, at least if they were made with actual beef and not that weird beef substitute they liked to put in there sometimes. “I’m surprised you wanted to come here actually… out of the Terminus System.”

“Do you think me incapable of following a few laws, Alexander?”

“I think…” He stopped midway, what he wanted to say sitting on the tip of his tongue and waiting to topple out like an avalanche destroying everything in its path. “That’s a trick question.”

Magnus’ already wide grin cracked open even further, a small laugh falling from the Warlock. “Oh I’m sure your exes appreciated you knowing when to keep quiet.” Those golden eyes wandered down to the menu now, giving it his attention while he decided on what he’d like to order.

Alec ignored the statement. No need to say he hadn’t even considered being a relationship with someone in the twenty-six years he’s been alive. Then he would have to explain, then he would look like even more of a hardass than Magnus has likely already assumed he was. “I just didn’t think you’d like the Citadel. I didn’t even know if you left Omega, let alone the Terminus System,” He spoke nonchalantly, his pointer finger clicking on his order of food and drink without looking back up at Magnus. He just _looked_ like he hadn’t. Alec dared to think that he was… too good to be sitting here, for just a second. The ruler (practically) of the galaxy’s most ruthless planet sitting across from a Clave commander and having lunch on the Citadel while looking like he was about to walk a runway somewhere? It seemed unlikely. So unlikely that Alec wanted to ask him what he wanted to get out of this.

“Alexander,” He drawled, “I’ve been off of Omega.”

“How should I know? For all I’ve been told I could assume you were born there.”

“And I could assume you were born on a warship,” he snorted, clicking away on his own digital device before pushing it back to the side while they waited for their food to come.

“…I was.”

He perked up, this surprised raise of his brows as he stared at Alec, his hands folding underneath his chin as he seemed to regret the comment. “You were? Do they allow that? Pregnant women aboard, in their ranks.”

“No, it’s not exactly practical but my father was the Captain and what he said went. My mother didn’t want to be docked for months so I was born in the med bay of the ship.” The Nephilim licked at his lips in thought, avoiding eye contact for just a second- too overwhelmed just staring into the mark while speaking, before looking back again. “My sister was too.”

“You have a sister?” He jumped into another route of conversation, smiling and pointing like he needed to know right now.

“You met her. She was with me on Omega.”

“Oh, yes, you too did look a lot alike.” He looked like he was hit on the head with the memory before rolling his eyes and continuing. “And you were with that blonde idiot.”

“My brother.” Alec nodded, biting down on the insides of his cheeks to stop from laughing at the comment. He was indeed a blonde idiot.

“Brother? Oops,” The Warlock ran his fingers through his hair nervously.

“No, don’t worry. He is an idiot. I’m not going to argue that.” Jace might have acted idiotic at some times but Alec knew he was smart and could prove everyone wrong if he truly cared to. He wouldn’t be an officer if that wasn’t the case. No need to make Magnus feel bad over a slip of the tongue though.

“Well I see your family all shares the same interests,” Magnus responded in a way that sounded almost polite. He hadn’t tried to be that way the first time they met… in fact Alec expected more inappropriate comments.

“Career wise, I guess so.” He shrugged his shoulders and let his eyes wander down to his jacket again, shaking his head sadly at the disaster it was now. He’d bought it in an expensive shop on Noveria. No better place to get a quality jacket than somewhere that’s constantly below zero.

“You don’t share hobbies?”

“If you couldn’t tell I don’t like clubs and that’s where they are right now, so… no.”

“But you like _my_ club, right?”

“No.”

Magnus stared sat him for a second, this amused look on his face before he just laughed, shooting him a look before kicking at his ankle lightly under the table. “Excuse me, there is nothing wrong with Pandemonium,” he made a noise that sounded like _hmph_. “No one has ever complained.” Even though he made it appoint to look offended, Alec could hear in his voice that he already knew Alec didn’t like clubs, as it was not only obvious the last time he was in one but he so much as said so.

“I’m sure there isn’t but I don’t like the idea of music that gives me a headache screaming at me and hundreds of disgusting, sweaty people rubbing against me as I try to walk by,” he shot back, kicking him in return as if it was the most natural response. “Or getting so drunk I can’t remember my name.”

“There is absolutely no way in hell you have ever gotten so drunk you can’t remember your name, Alexander. If so you wouldn’t have gagged drinking some beer.”

“I didn’t gag.”

“Deny, deny, deny, either way. It’s never happened.”

Alec stared at him in amazement, that same feeling of the power shifting from being on his ship to being with Magnus, having someone talk to him for longer than five minutes like he wasn’t the boss. Maybe he’d taken advantage of ranking above his siblings for too long, above his friends too. He would always snap at him when they began to embarrass him. He told them a few years ago that he would work on that. 

He hasn’t.

“You don’t know me well enough to make that statement.” Defiance he could do.

“I would like to.” Magnus’ face softened, this look of vulnerability that Alec hadn’t expected to see. 

If he was honest he would tell him he wanted that too, even though he simultaneously thought it was for the better that they didn’t get to know one another too well. That it was better for his focus, for his rank, for his missions, for his people, for his family. But yes, deep down he wanted to know Magnus Bane and what made him who he was, why he was behaving so differently now. Why he even changed his behavior halfway through the evening they first met. Had he decided Alec was worth truly talking to? No joking, no teasing, no false persona in the way?

But he didn’t get to.

“Here you go, sirs.” The Nixie waitress sat their food down in front of them and after came the two glasses pinched together between two fingers of one hand. “Hope you enjoy your meal,” she nodded at them with a smile, looking over them like she was inspecting for anything that could be cause for complaint.

“Thank you,” Magnus smiled at her, this barely there thing like he’d only just been snapped back into reality.

Alec just nodded before swallowing down some of his water, the condensation on the glass making his hand damp so afterwards he had to wipe it down on his dark wash jeans. The waitress turned away and walked back to her station, likely to pick up more food or check on her other tables. He wondered why they didn’t just make an AI to hand out the food but then again they probably didn’t want the security risk.

“I have to admit,” Magnus began again, tone slipping back into something much more secure. “It is extremely satisfying to see you in something that doesn’t cover your entire body… though I would prefer it if you lost the jacket as well.” There was that tone again, the one Alec thought had disappeared but clearly it hadn’t.

“I have to wear armor,” he said simply. “Otherwise I’ll get shot.”

“And you don’t think you’ll get shot at the Citadel then?”

“Yeah and… well,” he cough awkwardly, not really knowing how to explain. “Normally I do wear my armor here, but I figured since you and I were hanging out I didn’t need to.”

Hanging out… What the fuck, Alec.

“Why the grimace on your face? Not liking the way that tasted?” Magnus sipped at his own drink, still looking rather amused, and even though it was only around noon Alec was sure there was alcohol in that glass. Not everything could be left behind on Omega it seemed.

“I know this is a date,” he assured him.

“Do you now?”

“Yes, I’m not an idiot.” The Nephilim tried to ignore that satisfied look on Magnus’ face but when he wouldn’t wipe it away he decided to just not look at him anymore. He instead picked at his fries, dipping them into the ketchup on the small container on the side of his plate.

“I really did want to see you again Alexander,” Magnus caught the hand Alec had lying on the table, the one not picking at his food. “I didn’t want to only see you once, you… talked to me. Made me laugh.”

Alec looked down at their hands together, this blank look on his face and it wasn’t because he didn’t like it. It was because he didn’t know how to react. Should he flip his hand around? Should he just smile? He settled for nothing.

“Don’t you talk to people at your club? You don’t… like them?”

“I…” There was a look of utter despair that flashed through those golden eyes, Alec could see it even as he tried to mask it just seconds later. Magnus went to pull his hand back and Alec felt something like panic. Like he was watching someone drowning and he was the lifeguard. He didn’t know Magnus well but they were on a date, weren’t they?

He flipped his hand around quickly and gripped his, keeping it locked inside his palm for a second before loosening his hold, letting him know he could pull away if he really wanted to.

“Those people don’t think they can be genuine with me, Alexander.” The Warlock gave him a small smile, a painted thumb timidly running over Alec’s first knuckles. “Though they trust me to take responsibility for their livelihood, they don’t treat me like…”

“A person?” Maybe Alec shouldn’t have jumped in so quickly, like he was on the edge of his seat and watching the finale of a movie that had captured all of his attention, but he couldn’t help it. From the moment he and his siblings had docked on Omega he’d been curious to see Magnus Bane. He’d been in wonder about what Magnus Bane did to get where he was. He’d been almost eager to just see what he looked like. Now he was getting to know just a little bit of how he felt and he honestly didn’t think he’d get that far at all (or want to.)

Magnus seemed awestruck with how focused Alec looked on every word that had toppled from his lips, a small flow of emotion that he hadn’t expected to bleed from the river. “No,” he shook his head. “They don’t treat me like a person.”

It was a few seconds before Alec slowly pulled his hand back, his stomach rumbling a little impatiently and Magnus waved off his sheepish look with a laugh, encouraging him to eat up. They talked conversationally in between bites and sips of their respective drinks, and Alec was surprised at how fucking easy it was to talk to him once he put his worries away. If he could be here now, take time out of his small shore leave then he could at least let himself enjoy it. Listen to every word the Warlock said and even laugh when he cracked jokes.

After eating all of their food the two of them finished up the refills of their drink quietly, a smile plastered all over Magnus’ face as he watched Alec peel his jacket off and lay it over the arm of his chair. “What?” The Shadowhunter asked, his own lopsided grin shining through that cautious look in his eyes.

“Nothing I’m just enjoying our lunch,” he paused, “And you finally took that thing off.”

“Hey, there’s nothing wrong with my jacket and that wasn’t for you. It’s because it’s getting warm.”

“It cannot possibly be getting any warmer than it was half an hour ago, Alexander, the Citadel doesn’t let the temperature rise.”

“Leave me alone.”

“Whatever you say, Commander.” He threw him a wink before pulling his credit chit out of his coat, prepared to swipe it down the digital station they had done all of their transactions on so far.

Alec followed his lead and dug around his jacket before pulling his own out, freezing when he heard his company make a noise of disgust.

“What are you doing?”

“…Paying for my food.”

“Of course you’re not, I’m paying. I did ask you out after all, it’s only fair. I’ll let you pay next time.”

Alec couldn’t miss the way he said next time. He didn’t know why but it sent a ripple of something down his spine, an emotion he honestly couldn’t define because he’d never felt it before.

Anxiety? No.

Nausea? No.

Want? Maybe. Seemed like it because just the thought made that same shiver lick at his bones and make a series of bumps run down his freshly bare arms. 

He tucked the chit back into his jacket pocket, trying his hardest to hide the smile on his face because things had gone so well and now he was actually thinking of ways that maybe they could continue to see each other for the day. Maybe he’d ask him if he wanted to walk around for a while. Go to the wards once they’ve run out of things to look at here. Why did Alec feel the urge to buy him some stupid thing from one of the gift kiosks for no reason? And of course, since things were going so well, it only made since that it changed direction immediately.

Things were in fast forward as he watched someone walk by the table and snatch Magnus’ credit chit from his hand right after he’s finished swiping it down the system. Alec thought for only a second before he knew it was on him to get it back. Magnus couldn’t attack someone with magic on the Citadel and even though, _legally_ , neither could Alec, he figured C-Sec would let him get away with it. 

“Alexander, wait!” Magnus called as Alec shot up from the table with lightning speed.

He ignored him and set off running after the thief. The man was human, and so he didn’t regret his decision the way he would have had it been Werewolf or Warlock. He was on his heels the entire time as he tracked him across the presidium, back up the stairs and both of them shoving people out of the way to get past until Alec knew he was heading for the elevator. He quickly swiped at his omnitool, letting it run across the heightened speed rune on his forearm and then, with the boost, he caught up fast enough to shove the man forward with a force much greater than any human could muster. 

The man fell flat on his face and Alec watched the chit fall from his hand and before he picked it up he planted his foot down on the back of his neck and applying enough pressure to keep him locked down. “Get off of me!” He shouted, face muffled against the floor and Alec swore he cracked his tooth during the fall… unless the man had a lisp beforehand.

“Fuck you,” Alec responded with a bitter sounding tone; _yeah right_.

He heard Magnus laughing behind him and he watched as the Warlock came up to grab his discarded chit. “Well done Alexander.” He stuffed his chit away and then wrapped an arm around Alec’s back with panting breaths. “You run fast.”

Alec chuckled, his head falling down slightly with the amusement before they both looked away, a disapproving voice calling out for them.

“Hey! What’s going on here?” A female Nephilim asked, body covered in silver armor that all of the C-Sec officers wore, the angelic rune printed on the chest plate proudly.

“The mundane stole my credit chit and he stopped him from getting away.” Magnus went on, gesturing to the groaning man lying face down in front of the elevator, Alec’s foot still set on the back of his neck and keeping him from getting away.

“You’re not C-Sec, you should have called for an officer.” She looked tired as she stepped forward and motioned for Alec to move aside, and he did. She cuffed the man before pulling him up and inspecting him for any bodily harm. “You shouldn’t be getting involved, sir.”

Before Alec could respond with more than a dirty look Magnus was doing it for him. “Excuse me but if you were stationed downstairs he wouldn’t have had to do anything. You should be thanking him for doing your job for you, Shadowhunter. I’m sure it made your afternoons a lot easier and free for arresting a Werewolf _loitering_ in the embassies.”

“Well I’m sorry you feel that way, sir. Now come with me.”

“Why does he have to come with you? He didn’t commit any crimes, the human did.” Alec gestured to the mundane, stepping in front of Magnus like a parent saving their child from getting scolded by the local law.

“Not just him, you too. We’ll need you in C-Sec offices for a statement.” The officer seemed bored as she stepped aside and gestured for the two of them to step into the elevator with her.

“How long will this take?” Magnus asked, exasperated, as he stepped around Alec and stood in the elevator with his hands on his hips and a sour look on his face. 

Alec followed after him, standing at his side with his arms crossed over his shoulders, the woman shoving the human inside with them.

“Depends.” She stood in front of them, tapping the correct button with her free hand while the other gripped the human tightly. 

“ _Depends_ ,” Magnus mocked, “You’re the only Shadowhunter I can stand to be in the same room with, I hope you know.” 

“We haven’t been in the same room many times.” Alec huffed in amusement, shaking his head before looking over and meeting those golden eyes again. He didn’t know why but he liked looking at them. They were… attractive. “Should I be flattered?”

“Extremely,” his voice dipped low, this glint in his eyes, an almost-whisper that would have made more sense when he was mocking the officer in the lift with them, but maybe it wasn’t on purpose.

There was a spark, one that Alec could feel settle on his shoulders and make his vision almost blurry even though he was sure he hadn’t moved his eyes even an inch away from that shinning gold, and it wasn’t the Warlock magic kind. Not a powerful blue or angry red. It was invisible and maybe people should have described it better to him. The books didn’t have it right. It was electric. It was a dull ache that made his stomach jump. It was almost entirely indescribable.

They sat in the C-Sec headquarters for almost two hours, Magnus inside the office itself, even though there was no officer in there with him as they told him to wait, and Alec on the outside, sitting in one of the black folding seats screwed to the concrete wall just outside of the officer’s personal offices. 

Alec’s head was against the back of the seat, he’s been through every annoying detail of the situation in his own mind already. The guy took his chit, the guy ran, Alec got up (and left his damn jacket at their table), Alec ran after him, and then he shoved him down and got it back. What else would they need to know that the presidium security footage couldn’t show them? Or even other witnesses? After just a few more minutes in silence his head snapped towards the office door, watching carefully and straightening himself out as Magnus exited the room.

“You know,” he sauntered towards him, this bored expression on his face. “If I didn’t know any better I would think that they’re trying to get back at me for making a smart remark to one of their officers and aren’t really planning on doing their job anytime soon.” He plopped down in the seat next to Alec despite their clear instructions not to sit together before being questioned.

He nodded, laughing even though he’d just wanted to murder someone the entire time he sat here. “Yeah I think so too… maybe you shouldn’t have accused her of not doing her job.”

“I did not accuse, I simply stated a fact. You did all of the work and then she complained because she felt inadequate.” He shrugged, lifting a hand to run it through Alec’s hair, painted fingers wrapping around the thick, black strands. “Even after sitting here, tired and irritated, for two hours, you still look fantastic.”

“Why did someone have to try to rob you today?”

“On our first date?”

“Yes.”

“Because that’s my luck, apparently.”

“Trust me, It’s mine too,” he leaned just a little bit more towards Magnus, the feeling of his fingers scratching at his scalp was relaxing. “I’m actually surprised it wasn’t worse.”

Magnus hummed, a chuckle making his shoulders shake. “That bad? Do your missions normally have ten different complications then?”

“No, normally just fiftee-“ 

Alec and Magnus jump apart, the feeling of heat shooting past them and cracking against the wall, the sound of a gun firing sending Alec up on his feet. He looks over at the entrance to the C-Sec hallway and he sees a Werewolf standing there, a large male with all black fur, his eyes a deep red that looked like the veins in his eyes had popped and bled. 

No, no, _of course_. Of course it only gets worse.

Alec looked at Magnus, gripping his arm and pulling him up swiftly, and the two of them take off. Magnus sends a hand flowing backwards behind them, a wave of magic creating a ward at the exit of the hallway as the two of them slipped away. They’re both breathing jaggedly as they run as fast as their feet will carry them, turning down one of the hallways that would lead them to the elevator.

“Told you so.” Alec pants, hiding around the corner with Magnus beside him as he peers over the wall, making sure the two of them weren’t still being followed.

He turned back to see Magnus laughing hard enough to make him bend over, his hands on his knees as he let it all out. “Is now really the time to let me know that you’re luck is indeed absolutely atrocious?”

“Yes, I think it is because this is solid evidence, and even more so because it’s the one time I came here without a weapon or armor and you were wrong, I _should_ expect to attacked on the Citadel, obviously.”

“Alexander, it is anything but obvious!” 

“Well it should be obvious now.”

The two of them froze as they heard a low growl echo down the hallway from the way they came, the Werewolf must have found another way around to get to them. “I heard you fucked with my wife!” The voice of the man was deep, an angry grunt of each syllable that was packed full of hate.

“What?” He mumbled to himself, running a sweaty palm through his hair and trying to run through all of the possibilities that made what he was talking about make sense.

“On the presidium,” Magnus supplied for him, “You told the woman it wasn’t your problem… apparently her husband disagrees with you.”

“It _wasn’t_ my fucking problem!”

“I know, come on.” Magnus tugged him down the hallway, no longer could they afford to stop and take a breather. 

Alec looked over every inch of C-Sec that he could see, hoping to find one of their weapons lockers or even a god damn officer but it seemed they were all still spread out on their shifts. He wondered how this place was still running so efficiently.

When the two of them did finally make their way to the elevator the two of them stuffed themselves inside and Alec pressed the first button he could see. It took them up to the docking bay and Alec silently thanked the Angel for it. He was ready to get back on his ship now. Nothing went quite as wrong there.

“I would ask if you’d like to stay on the station and do something until dinner time but I think I’ve had enough of the entirety of Citadel space for a while,” Magnus’ laugh was breathless as he turned to Alec.

“You’re saying you’re not used to a few mercs and thieves? Do you live on Omega or not?”

“First of all, they don’t target _me_ , Alexander. They all attack each other while I sit pretty.” 

The elevator signaling their arrival pulled him from the curious trance he was in as he stared at his company. He had wanted to stand there and ask him why that was. How he got where he did, what he had to do to get there. He wondered if there was enough time in the day to hear the tale. He didn’t even know how old Magnus was, it could have been a centuries old story.

They walked across the lobby of the bay and they stopped by the door leading out to where the Idris was held, Magnus’ dragging his feet like he was dreading this. Had this evening really turned out so bad that he didn’t even want to look at him now? It made sense, they were almost killed after all.

The Nephilim groaned, hanging his head briefly as he turned around abruptly to face him. “Magnus, I’m sorry,” he began, ignoring the way Magnus tried to speak up and just continued on. “At first I wasn’t sure about this but… I’m really sorry it went like this.”

“Alexander…” His voice was gentle as he stepped forward, his hand curling around Alec’s wrist and pulling it close to him. “You chased after a criminal for me and then waited around C-Sec for two hours with me just to get shot at to _then_ get me back to safety… plus we had a nice lunch.” He laughed and it was just so infectious that Alec couldn’t help but to do so too. Just a little. “Nothing was ruined and even if it you think it was, it wasn’t your fault.” 

Hazel locked onto the way he held his wrist, so softly, and Alec was trying to remember the last time he was touched like that and came up empty. In fact the last time his wrist was held onto was when he and Jace were sparring down in the cargo bay of the ship, and Jace grabbed a hold of him to toss him over his shoulder. Never was it cradled though, and certainly was it never caressed with a smooth thumb going over his warm skin.

“Okay…” He didn’t know what else to say, what else would describe what he was feeling and wanted to share with him. He understood what Magnus had been so stunned about before. Alec had somehow given Magnus a hope he hasn’t had in a long time and Magnus had just given him a feeling he’s never had before. How do you tell someone that without scaring them off after only one date?

“May I kiss you?” Magnus asks softly, eyes looking like softening honey as Alec’s mouth hung open just a little bit in surprise.

“I --- yes. Please,” he wondered if that came out needier than he’d expected it to. If he could have controlled the way his voice shook just a little bit.

Things were slow as Magnus leaned in, his body heat hitting Alec like a shotgun blast and creating a static charge on the back of his neck, his hairs standing up like they’d been shocked. When their lips touched it was like he could see it from an out-of-body point of view. His head spinning as the pressure of Magnus’ lips hit his own. Alec instinctively tipped his head to the side, trying to deepen the kiss and greedily get more of him while he could. His other hand tentatively laid on his waist, fingers pressing into expensive fabric like he was trying to go through it. He felt the breath from Magnus’ nose hit his face and it made his knees want to give out, his scent, his mouth, his hand on his, it was all intoxicating. There was no need to ever be drunk again now that he knew this feeling existed.

When they pulled back his eyes stayed closed for a moment, just taking in the feeling for another few seconds before finally prying them open. The look on Magnus’ face was one of pure bliss, his eyebrows raised and his mouth curved up into a joyful smile. “And even now… after running away from a murderous Werewolf chasing after you, you _still_ look fantastic. I have no clue how you do that.”

Alec felt his cheeks heat this time, the compliment packing a powerful punch after being kissed by the man giving it to him. “You do too. Not a single hair out of place. Even the white ones.”

“It’s platinum.”

“Same thing.”

“No. It’s not.”

“Whatever you say,” he scoffed, pulling his hands back and raising them up in the air like he was surrendering. 

“The killer Werewolf and the credit chit thief didn’t ruin this evening but you refusing to see my hair as platinum definitely will.” The Warlock poked him in the chest, this playful frown on his face that only stayed for a second before slipping back into that something blissful.

“So you really don’t mind?”

“No, darling, but… maybe next time I could do without all of that running.”

“Okay, I could get behind that.”


End file.
